After The Party
by Wammyman
Summary: Sequel to "Party Time". The Straw Hat Pirates just had one wacky party. Now let's see what happened the next morning. WARNING: STILL DIRTY


**Wammyman: It's hard to believe I'm doing this again. But, I would like more fans and I have an announcement for the end. Though I shall warn you that this story will be dirty and have mature content much like the previous one. So, if you were disturbed by my previous one-shot, turn back now. This is your final warning.**

After The Party

It began with pain swarming about Brook's skull. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw two beds next to each other and a brown chest resting along a wall. By moving his fingers, Brook felt as though he was on something soft.

"Ah," Brook said to himself, "I'm in the women's quarters. I best leave before Nami or Robin catch me. Oh wait, 'Robin' knows I'm here, hm hm." Once Brook finished reminiscing about last night, he sat himself up and noticed that his legs were gone and that he had no clothes on. He panicked before noticing that they were right in front of him on the floor. After reattaching his legs and dressing himself, Brook carefully snuck out of the girls' room and made his way back to the men's quarters. Along the way, he noticed Zoro with only his pants on strolling through the ship's halls.

"Zoro," Brook greeted with joy, "that was quite a party last night."

"Tell me about it," Zoro replied, "that rum we had really loosened me up. I'm going up on deck to see if there's any left." Suddenly, Brook noticed he left his trusty guitar on the deck.

"Oh, while you're up there," Brook asked, "could you bring my guitar to my bed for me. I need to lay down for a while."

"Um, okay," said Zoro nervously, "wait right here." With that said, Zoro sprinted off abandoning a confused Brook. He couldn't understand why Zoro was in such a rush. However, the skeleton merely shrugged it off and continued his way to the men's quarters, despite what Zoro told him.

When Brook made it to the door of the men's quarters, pain was still flaring up in his skull. He figured it would be best to sleep the pain off. After opening the door, the skeleton spotted Nami, in Zoro's robe standing before him. Her hair hung over the robe from both sides of her head. Seeing Brook caused her to drop her clothes and clima-tact onto the floor as she froze in shock. Brook was frozen and speechless as well. Nami thought fast and quickly shouted: "Happiness Punch!" The next thing Brook saw were Nami's pale melons with their cherry nipples bouncing before him. In a flash, Brook fell to the ground, and was out cold. Once he was out, Nami covered herself back up, dragged Brook to one of the beds, then left with all of her belongings before anyone else found her.

Meanwhile, Chopper was in the sick bay ready to tend to Franky and Luffy. Franky was sleeping on the only bed and Luffy was on the floor. Luffy was the first to awaken to what felt like a wedge being hammered into his forehead.

"Oooooh," moaned Luffy, "what the hell happened?"

"Don't you remember," asked Chopper, "we made to the New World, you threw a party, you beat Franky in a drinking contest, then you fell asleep." Luffy thought it over.

"Oh yeah," he finally said, "that was awesome! Ow!" Shouting made Luffy's headache even worse, and was enough to wake Franky.

"Ugh, stop shouting," moaned Franky, "I feel like my head got whacked by a sludge hammer." Suddenly, Luffy's stomach felt uneasy. Then it felt like a sandwich he ate was crawling back up his throat. Seconds later, a yellow, bubbly liquid poured out of Luffy's mouth. Soon after, Franky had similar sensations before doing the same thing, only this liquid had a few nuts and bolts in it.

"You guys better get up on deck," suggested Chopper worried for his sick bay. So the captain and the shipwright dragged themselves out of the sick bay, slipping along the way.

That same morning, up in the crow's nest, Sanji felt something soft and smooth against his hair. After opening his eyes, Sanji saw a strawberry nipple on a very pale breast the size of a cannonball. Sanji quickly shot upright and saw Robin laying down with her dark hair loose and spread out. What really stood out was that both of them were all natural. The crew's chef gazed at Robin in horror as thoughts raced through brain.

"Oh shit," thought Sanji, "did I just have sex with Robin? Aw man, I finally fucked one of the hottest babes on the ship I don't even remember it. Fuck me!" Suddenly, Robin awakened.

"Good morning," said Robin rising still half asleep. Robin wrapped her arms around Sanji's neck and said: "That was a lot of fun last night, wasn't it?" Sanji nodded.

"We should do this again soon," whispered Robin into Sanji's ear in a sexy tone, "but let's keep it our little secret." With that, Robin began redressing herself while Sanji did the same as he desperately held back his excitement.

Back on the deck, Luffy and Franky were leaned over and continued purging into the sea. Chopper was there to make sure neither of them flew over. Unfortunately for Chopper he wasn't very comfortable having his legs crossed for so long. Driven nearly to insanity, Chopper quickly scanned the deck.

"Well," he thought, "no one else is here. And those two won't notice." So the reindeer went to the side of the deck opposite to the one Luffy and Franky were on, zipped down his pants, and began his business. It didn't take long for Chopper to feel like saws were ripping threw his penis as he went on peeing. The pain was so great, Chopper let out a scream that was loud enough to be heard all across the Grand Line.

"Chopper," moaned Luffy, "stop screaming. My head's about to explode." Chopper stopped screaming once he stopped peeing, which didn't take long since he didn't have as many fluids as he thought.

However, Chopper's screams were enough to get most of the crew on deck.

"What's going on," asked Zoro with his swords ready?

"Uh," said Chopper in a panicked state, "uh, uh."

"Chopper, what is it," asked Nami still in Zoro's robe. Chopper desperately searched the sea for an explanation. With pure luck he found one.

"Ship," shouted Chopper pointing in its direction, "there's a ship coming right toward us!"

So Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Robin looked where Chopper was pointing. Chopper's hoof revealed a colorful, and horribly damaged pirate ship. When Nami looked at the ship more closely, she saw a jolly roger symbol with a big, red nose.

"The Buggy pirates," exclaimed Nami, "when did they get here?"

"Forget that," said Zoro, "why aren't they firing their cannons?"

"By the looks of their ship I'd say they lost their ammo to the Red Line," guessed Robin.

"Idiots," chuckled Sanji, "let's blast their asses."

"Attention Straw Hat Pirates," Buggy announced out of the blue, "you will surrender your ship to us and tread the waters of the New World. And if you attack us, your friend dies!" The crew was stunned by Buggy's threat. Who could these losers have as a hostage? Once Buggy's ship caught up, it was revealed that Usopp was their hostage. He was restricted by two crew members with a lion behind them.

"How did they manage to catch Usopp," Robin asked the crew?

"We just happened to fish him up this morning," answered Buggy rubbing his new pointed beard, "so what do you say, your ship for your friend? Do we have a deal?"

"Here's our answer," Robin replied. Suddenly, two pairs of hands tossed away the pirates holding Usopp, and a giant foot knocked out the lion. Soon after, Nami used her Clima-Tact to create a gust of wind to send Usopp flying back to the Thousand Sunny. On his way back, Usopp fired two seeds with his trusty slingshot back to Buggy's ship. Seconds later, two monstrous plants over ran the ship, tearing it apart as it sunk to the depths of the sea. Before Usopp crashed onto the Thousand Sunny's deck, Robin made two giant melons appear to break Usopp's fall. Upon impact, Usopp bounced elegantly before landing his feet on the deck. As Buggy's ship sank, the Straw Hats heard voices screaming: "I'm too young to die, don't eat me, Mommy!"

"Should we help them," asked Chopper?

"I don't hear our captain telling us to," Zoro replied refering to Luffy who was too busy throwing up to notice anything.

"Um, okay," shrugged Chopper. With that, the ship sank, and Buggy pirates began treading water. After the ship sank, Usopp began to sprint and shout: "Move it! I'm going back under!" However, Zoro and Sanji managed to stop Usopp and hold him down.

"Let me go," screamed Usopp, "I'm going back under to get more rum!"

"Forget it Usopp," said Zoro, "Fishman Island is long gone."

"Yeah," said Sanji in agreement, "and you'd drown on the way down. Alas, the sniper refused to listen. So Sanji kicked Usopp in the head and knocked him out cold. The crew stared at Usopp in awkward silence.

"Well," said Sanji, "now that that's over, who wants breakfast?"

"I do," cheered Chopper.

"Breakfast sounds wonderful," Robin replied. So everyone abandoned Luffy, Usopp and Franky, and headed for the kitchen. On the way there, Nami signaled Zoro to speak with her privately.

"Did Brook see you," asked Zoro already knowing the answer? Nami bit her lip.

"Yes," she confessed, "and I used my happiness punch on him."

"Nami," Zoro scolded, "if anyone finds out I swear to God."

"No one's gonna find out," said Nami confidently wrapping her arms around the swordsman, "we all had a crazy night, and no one knows what to think. Plus, they were all too drunk to notice." Zoro thought it over.

"I guess you're right," he admitted.

"Of course I am," Nami replied inches from Zoro's face, "now just relax." Once she finished speaking, Nami kissed Zoro on the cheek, and began to leave.

"Wait," Zoro called out.

"What," asked Nami. Zoro drew Nami into his arms and said: "If you're gonna do it, do it right." So Zoro and Nami brushed their lips together and lovingly wrapped their arms around each other. Nami's fingers slide all over Zoro's muscular back while Zoro tangled his hands in Nami's hair.

In the kitchen, Chopper seated himself at the table, while Robin watched Sanji cook.

"I can't wait to eat you're cooking again," said Robin flirtatiously.

"Heh," Sanji replied with a smile, "if you thought my fighting improved, wait until you taste my new cooking skills." The cooking of bacon, sausage and eggs made Chopper's and mouth water. After a while, Robin was filled with curiosity.

"You know, looking back on last night, I have to wonder, what was everyone else up to?" Sanji thought carefully for a response.

"Well Robin," he finally said, "I don't know what the other's did, but I do know this. If the Thousand Sunny could talk, it would have one hell of a story to tell." Robin couldn't help but nod on agreement.

**Wammyman:****Well,****that****sure****had****some****twists****and****turns.****I****apologize****if****you****feel****disgusted****or****insulted,****but****I****thank****you****for****reading****all****the****way****through.****Now****for****my****announcement:****I****have****set****up****a****poll****to****decide****what****stories****I****write****in****the****future.****I****you****wish****to****see****me****write****more****One****Piece****stories****(one****that****are****much****cleaner,****I****promise)****go****to****my****account****now****to****vote.****Voting****ends****when****all****my****current****stories****in****progress****end.****Thank****you****for****your****support,****please****review-Wammyman.**


End file.
